


Circles

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [29]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Established Relationship, Evil Twins, Friendship, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "I guess it's time to say goodnight, hope you had a really good time." -I'm Low On Gas And You Need A Jacket by PTV





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mini fic. Quickwrite. Whatever you wanna call it :)

"It isn't fair," He complains, resting on top of Dark as he waits for himself to adjust. " _Everyone_ loves him, he's their favorite boy! What about _me?_ "

 

"Maybe you should start trying to get along with him instead, you could trick him into letting you in." Dark groans beneath him, hands tight on Anti's form to stop him from glitching.

 

Anti rolled his hips in rebuttal, and Dark let out a gutteral moan. "We'll just end up goin' round and round, fuckin' _circles._ "

 

Dark sighed, thrusting upwards into the virus he was currently inside of, eyes rolling back as he tries to focus. "Can we _not_ talk about our former hosts while I'm balls deep in your ass?"

 

Anti nearly lost his balance, holding onto Dark's arms while he counters him by bouncing a bit. "What, _ugh,_ better time to talk about them than when I'm distracted?"

 

Dark huffs and pants, trying to force his cock deeper into Anti to shut him up. "You aren't distr _aaaaa_ cted if you're still talking while I'm fucking you."

 

Anti giggles, shrugging as he grinds down particularly hard, causing Dark to loosen his grip.

* * *

 

"Do you think they know we can still hear their voices?" Mark asks, feet propped up on the couch while Jack flips through the tv.

 

"Knowin' Anti, probably so. Why is it that you and Dark can get along, but me and Anti can't?"

 

He shrugs, rolling his neck. "I guess we just get along better than you guys. Maybe because Dark is just...nothingness and Anti has actual substance."

 

"Dark has a body though," Jack wonders, settling on old episodes of Spongebob since things have gotten heavy.

 

"Sure, but it's completely composed of black matter. Anti is mostly, like...circuits right?"

 

"He's not circuts," Jack deadpans, sitting back on the chair. "He's some sort of virus come ta life. He's not an android."

 

Mark scoffs, sticking his hand in the popcorn.

 

Jack follows.

* * *

 

Dark was happy that Anti was finally silent, well, save for some very loud moans from his virus counterpart.

 

Anti was floating somewhere between a happy headspace and an angered one, Jack still in the back of his mind even though Dark was pounding him into the fucking void.

 

"Fuck, Anti,"

 

"That's me." He smirks, but Dark is too close to care. He thrusts a couple more times and spills deep inside of Anti, while Anti jerks himself off to the feeling of being so full.

 

He cums with a grunt and a mess on Dark's stomach, then collapses nearly onto his chest. "Fuck. You're better at riding cock than you are at posessing humans."

 

"Is that yer idea of a compliment?"

 

Dark shrugs and pulls him down, both of their stomachs now sticky with cum. "Your static is calming."

 

"Hm. I never really noticed that my breathing sounds like static before."

 

"You breathe?"

 

Anti shrugs, sighing. "Kinda. Somethin' like that."

 

Dark makes a thoughtful noise and kisses his forehead.

 

They don't exchange any more words, because neither of them need the worry.

 

The fear of attachment to someone you may not get to have forever.

 

So they settle for light kisses until Anti falls asleep, and Dark is left awake to keep watch over him.

* * *

 

"Why is Dark so protective over Anti?"

 

"I dunno, I think he's in love with him or something."

 

"Can demons feel love?"

 

"Yer the one possessed by a demon, not me."

 

"Well, technically he's just all dark matter formed into a being." Mark argues.

 

Jack hits him with a kernel.

 

"Hence his name being Dark."

 

"Yeah, I get it." He laughs, and Mark raises an eyebrow.

 

"You concern me sometimes, Jack."

 

"You and me both, buddy."

 

"Well, regardless of what or what not Dark and Anti are made of, I'm glad they're out of our bodies."

 

"Yes, countless hours of awkward sex with yer best friend is somethin' I don't wanna go through again. "

 

"You sound sarcastic," Mark rebuts, standing up with the empty popcorn bowl.

 

Jack rolls his eyes and pushes past him, the deep red tint of his face being unable to be hidden away.

 

Mark doesn't say a word, because anything they say could be detrimental.

 

So he settles on a smile, walking to his kitchen and putting the bowl in the sink.

 

He'd miss them both when they were gone.


End file.
